Too Good To Be True
by TheBurningQuestionThatLingersInYourSoul
Summary: Gippal confesses he is gay to his best friend. Baralia is ready to tell Gippal he loves him, Rikku shows off she is not a fool, and the rest is too come.
1. Chapter 1

(It seems it's a bit hard to follow, so I have tweaked my story a bit. When points of View change it will be one of three symbols, either for Gippal, # for Baralai, or for Rikku, if it's still hard to follow please let me know and ill fix it up a bit. Thanks ffpanda for the advice, I hope this is better, And Wedge is basically a filler name they use in a lot of FF games, I might have spelt it wrong, but you might be more familiar with his partner Biggs, They have been in almost EVERY game. I thought it would be kool to use him. Also Gip lives in an Apartment building, the fridge... well that's kinda a must in any home, and the elevator is just so you don't have to use the stairs. P.S. sorry for the "feel" and "fell" thing, it's a basic mistype I do, but thanks for telling me so I could fix it. )

Gippal rubbed his eye, it was morning again, and he could not stand the fact that he was still in his loveless slump. He had hit that point in his life that most people feared. He was a gay man who feel in love with his best friend, the fool. He hated this feeling so much. He rolled over on his side, "Mornings suck..." Was all he said as his door burst open. "Gip! What are you doing in bed?" He shrugged his shoulders. She was one of the few who knew his secret. "Rikku I don't want to get up, no point in living..." She glared at the man and wacked him in the face with a pillow. "Get up Gippal, or im going to call Wedge over." His eye spurt open. "Fine ok!" He rose up from his bed, nude as usual, but he dressed in front of the girl anyway. "I can't believe you would blackmail me with something like that..." Rikku just kicked him in the butt, playful as ever. "It's not my fault your easy to manipulate." She walked out of the room a moment before Gippal who threw on his "comfy outfit" as he called it. Baggy pants, and a plain black T-shirt. His hair was a slight bit of poof, but after all only Rikku was there. "Good morning." A voice said, making him realize that he was dead wrong about her being the only one home.

# Finally after waiting for ten minutes with Rikku, Gippal finally came out of his room. He looked so sexy the way he dressed in the morning, if only he could wake up to his face everyday... "Baralai?" The groggy Gippal said. I smiled, "Yeah I thought I would come and see how you are doing." "So early?" Gippal clearly did not know what a clock was. "It's 3pm, Gip you really do have a serious problem with sleeping in." He just shrugged and walked over to his frig grabbing a gallon of milk. After looking around a bit to find a seat, he decided to join me at his island counter. "Soooo you two here for a reason?" It was clear that he was starting to wake up. Rikku smacked him upside the head. "That's rude to say to your friends!" "Oww..." He rubbed his head from the hit. I just laughed watching him trying not to express the pain. "We were hoping we could hang out, maybe see a blitz ball game, or go out and have some Albed food. (I figure it would be their version of Chinese food.) Gippal laughed. "As much as I would love too, I'm meeting up with Wedge later." I frowned, he was so in love with this man, but he didn't even know if he was gay or not. How could he not see that I've been in love with him just as long as he has loved Wedge. "Your always hanging out with him." I came off sounding a bit jealous... but I was. "So?" He asked, he actually asked... how can he not see? "Does he know you're gay and just trying to get a cheap feel." As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back. Gippal looked so hurt by my words he got up and went in his room to get dressed. Rikku wacked me in the head this time. "I can't believe you just said that! If you want him to realize you like him say it already, don't try and make him feel bad!" My face dropped a bit, "How do you know I.." Rikku shook her head. "Really none of you give me enough credit, I only ACT stupid." She walked off bouncing her head and swinging her hips, most likely to make me feel she really was smart, but it will take more than that to convince me.

I closed the door behind me landing on my bed ready to burst into tears. Was I really feeling him up? Will Wedge get mad at me when he finds out? I rolled onto my back and sat up once again. "I guess I should get dressed... I'll talk to him about it today." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my normal attire. Baggy flamboyant pants, that could only be surpassed by my flamboyant shirt, both that were colored purple. I stood staring at myself in the mirror for a while looking at the colors of my clothing... He must know. I walked out of my room making sure I didn't make eye contact with Baralai, or Rikku. I didn't want them to see I was about to cry. Walking down my street I finally reached the bench, that we had agreed to meet at. He didn't know it, but I was about to tell him how I felt... at least I thought I was. Wedge came walking up the road. He was wareing his blue jacket as usual. His dark brown hair was still light, and oddly bouncy. He was a bit shorter than me, but I didn't mind. He smiled at me before he sat. "You know, you should comb your hair before you leave your house." Blushing madly I remembered that I didn't take care of my hair. "Umm there is something I need to tell you." "What is it?" Wedge leaned in a bit closer, which made this a thousand times harder. "I'm... gay." Wedge was a bit taken back by my comment but then he just laughed. "And?" I could feel my cheeks set a blaze, and quickly decided that telling him I was gay was enough for today. "Nothing, it's just I thought you should know." He smiled poking at my shirt. "That does explain the clothing a bit." This is what I love about the man, he is so sweet, and understanding. He is the perfect guy for me, but the problem is, he has not told me if he is gay or not yet... I'll have to ask him tomorrow. "So what do you want to do now that we got that out of the way?" Wedge said with a hearty laugh. "We could always go back to my place." I smiled, for two reasons. One he didn't know what I meant, Two the smile on his face made him look even cuter than usual.

Thoughts? I'm planning to have Rikku carry over the next part of the story, please comment thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

(Quick review,

Gippal's pov

Rikku's pov

# Baralai's pov Thanks again ffpanda, I found a lot of errors. Lol I guess I was tired.)

I had to go back to Gippal's apartment, because I forgot my stupid scarf. When I walked in I saw Baralai still standing in the same spot he was five minutes ago when I first left. I walked over to him and decided to comfort him or something. Before I could say anything the door opened up again. In came Gippal and Wedge. Gippal had placed his arm around Wedge's shoulder. I stopped, and began to pray, Please Yevon don't let this turn into a big fight. Wedge laughed looking at the two friends who frequently could be found inside Gippal's home. "What do they live here now or something?" The two cracked up laughing while Baralai collected his things and made his way to the door. "Baralai why don't you stay for a while?" Gippal asked, he still had no idea that it killed Baralai to see him like this. "Yeah, why not stay and play with us for a while?" Wedge said bursting out into laughter, but it was only him this time. It took every ounce of strength I had not to drop my mouth open. "Cred." escaped my lips. Baralai looked at the two men. His eyes where full of anger and he pushed thorough them, making his way to the elevator. "Baralai?" Gippal said walking out of the room to try and talk to him. The elevator doors opened and Baralai quickly got in closing the doors only a second before Gippal could board it. Wedge looked at me confused. "Was it something I said?" I shook my head no, "It's not your fault." When in all actuality it was, I wanted nothing more than to scream in his face and just get everything out in the open, but I know better than that.. Things would only get harder. "You know Rikku..." Wedge began to talk bringing me back to the real world. "I can't help but find myself, attracted to you... I think I may love Yo.." "NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lounges, this can't be happening it was like something out of a soap-opera. "Oh my God, I can't believe you just did that!" I fell to the ground with my head in my knees. Things just went from bad to worse... Gippal entered the room looking at the two of them. "What's wrong?"

Wedge looked at me and shook his head. "I have no clue, I told her that I love her and she is now having a mental brake down." My heart skipped a beat, please tell me this is a bad dream. It must have showed on my face because Wedge quickly asked, "What's wrong?" I walked into my room and slammed my door shut. Hurling myself onto my bed I felt like I should never get up again. It was pathetic, but my life had lost all meaning. When my door opened I knew it was Rikku. I had locked it, and after all no one could have picked it but her. "Leave me alone." I spoke the words like a wounded animal begging for it's life. She shut the door and laid on the bed next to me. "Don't worry Wedge left." I berried my face deeper into my pillow. "He probably thinks I'm a friggen loser now." She rolled me onto my back and bent over my face, her hair fell around us making it like a private channel. "No, he wanted to check if you were ok, but I told him that things have been hard for you lately." She made an odd face. "Then he said something about it must have something to do with your clothing, or something like that." I could not help but crack a smile at this, but it faded quickly. "I just don't understand what's going on anymore." She frowned and put my head in her lap. "Me either." We sat there for at least an hour in silence, she just ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry." Rikku finally spoke. "It's not your fault. You can't help who you love, nor can you help who loves you." I sat up after imparting my wisdom on her. She hugged me from behind and cried a bit, as she spoke. "Things will work out. I promise." I stood up and smiled. "Let's not waste another moment, wanna grab something to eat?" Rikku got off my bed and started laughing. "Do you ever think about anything besides love and food?" I walked out of the room laughing. "You forgot sex."

#The elevator moved so slowly. It seemed like I had been in it for ten minutes just going down three floors. "I should have walked..." I wiped my eyes removing the few tears that I could not hold back. The doors opened and right as I walked out I bumped into Wedge. "Hey, what is with you guys? Is something going on I don't know about." I was so angry at this point I didn't know what to do, Wedge continued. "I just told Gippal that I love Rikku. Now he stormed off into his room, and Rikku is trying to talk to him." He pushed me over the edge. "You have no clue at all!" I pushed him, violence was the answer for once. "You must be blind! You don't even have half a brain!" I kept pushing him until he hit the wall. "What are you talking about?" Wedge was slightly frightened to see me violent. "Damn you!" I left without another word walking so fast it was almost a jog. As I walked the streets I kept seeing the "of so happy" couples everywhere I looked. Yevon was rubbing my face in this. I walked past a club that was known for it's gay activity. A man saw me and stated, "You should smile more, I bet you have a beautiful smile." I shook my head, I was not in the mood to be happy, nor to have five cent pickup lines used on me. The man followed me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let me buy you a drink at least." Maybe a drink would help... I turned back to him and nodded. "That would be nice." He grinned and led me into the bar...

Comments please

(Hope it makes more sense now)


	3. Chapter 3

(Lame, it seems that some symbols don't work, so im just going to put who it is )

(Rikku)- I looked at Gippal. He seemed to be doing better now that I got him out of that apartment. "Gip I.." Before I could finish my sentence I saw a man sitting by himself in a near by booth. Gippal caught my wondering eye. "You think he is cute?" I shook my head, sure he was a moderately tall man, with a nice build, and the most beautiful skin... My thoughts were interrupted when he turned his head meeting my eyes... His eyes are beautiful too, a stormy gray color. To my horror I saw that smirk pop up on Gippal's face. The smirk that meant he was about to do something that would make me very, very embarrassed. "Hey buddy, would you like to join the lady and myself?" I sunk in my seat blushing like crazy, "Gip Im going to kill you for this." I said it under my breath but I know he heard me. The man looked at him and then went back to what he was doing. I sighed relived that he didn't join us, but Gip didn't give up. "How about we buy you a drink?" He turned his head and gave a slight nod. He stood up and walked over to us. He was wearing a red shirt with black and lining on it. As he sat down next to me Gippal began to ask my potential a million questions. "What's your name? Where are you from? What do you do for a living? What's your mother's maiden name? What's your shoe size? What's your favorite food? Do you like long walks on the beach or going to bars? Do you think of your self as the dominate one in a relationship? Do you think I'm asking too many questions?" Gippal laughed for a second, he was having way too much fun embarrassing me in front of him. The man looked at him and shook his head. "Maybe this was a bad idea." He went to get up and I grabbed his arm. "Please don't go." He stared down at me and then looked at Gippal. "Im not gay." He stated as he removed my hands. Gippal laughed. "I was not asking for me." Gippal looked at me, and so did our mysterious guest. I could feel my cheeks on fire, I looked away and tried not to cry. The man sat back down and tilted my head back up to him. "My name is Kroga, it's nice to meet you.." "Rikku" I filled in shaking his hand. I was relieved when the rest of the night it was smooth sailing. We had got our drinks and we ended up talking for five hours. It turns out Kroga is part of a group called Chaos, though he didn't tell us much about it. I also found out he is from Luca. I found it odd though that I have not met him before, Gip and I have lived here for the past four years. He seems to have a sense of humor too because later he answered every question Gippal asked, His shoe size is 11 ½/. His favorite food is Albed. He likes going to bars and then after getting drunk walk the beaches, and he sees himself as the dominate one in a relationship. I had to hide my face because I blushed when he said it. We were having so much fun, until Kroga looked down at his watch. "I have to be going, it was nice meeting the two of you." He got up, bowed to us and left. Gippal leaned in and started talking to me. "Wow he is a cutie!" I smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait til I see him again." Suddenly it hit me. "What's wrong?" Gippal asked, but as soon as he did it dawned on him too. "I forgot to give him my number!" We both slouched in are seats, all that time and I forgot to give him my number. "Cheer up Rikku, You'll meet him again im sure." Gippal tried to cheer me up, and that line probably would have worked too, but we have lived here for the past four years and that was the first time I met him. We paid for our bill and left to go back to Gippal's apartment. Considering I was so drunk at this point he offered to let me spend the night.

(Baralai) Waking up, I rubbed my eyes trying my best not to fall back asleep. I rolled over and put my arm out. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. My eyes shot open to see the back of another man, he made my arm hold him. My mind was racing, I could not remember what happened last night. Did I have sex with this man? I checked under the sheets and we were both naked. "Oh Yevon..." I spoke. Please don't let this be real. I checked around for a condom of some kind, but to my horror I didn't find any. Dear Yevon did I have unprotected sex with a stranger? I went into a bit of a panic. I'd have to go down to the clinic and get tested. "Morning." The man in my bed spoke as he came to. "Morning..." I said back with a lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong." Without getting dressed he stood up off the bed and walked over to me. "Are you sad because we stopped." He put his hand on my chest and began to run it down my body. Before it could go too low I grabbed him by the wrist. "I don't remember what happened last night, I don't even know who you are!" I was starting to get angry. The man just smiled, "I offered you a drink last night, one thing led to another and here we are." I shook my head. "Did we use protection?" The man laughed. "Of course not that takes all the fun out of it." "Dear YEVON!" I fell to my knees before him... and realized we were still not dressed. "Find your cloths, we are going to the clinic." The man laughed again. "Why would we do that?" I can't believe this, I just had sex with a complete idiot. "Have you not heard of Aids? For all I know your infected. I Don't even know your name!" He smiled, "It's Elric." He made another move on me, so I just pushed him onto my bed. "Get your damn cloths." He seemed aroused. "I like it when your rough." Yevon give me strength this is going to be a long night... After an hour of battling him to get in the car... and not to touch me. We made it to the clinic, and were tested for every form of any disease... I would not know the results for a week... But the most important matter at hand is, what do I do with Elric?

(Gippal) The sun was shining brightly in my face again, it was clearly morning. When I moved my hand down my chest I was surprised to bump into something... It was Rikku, she had fallen asleep on top of me. In any other situation i would have found this odd, but why bother? As I moved to get out of bed Rikku rolled over to the other side of my bed opening her eyes. "Oh Yevon, please don't tell me we did it." She said in a mocking way. I laughed putting on my pants, "You only wish you were this lucky." I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "Milk?" I pulled out the carton eyeing it. "When was the last time I bought milk?" Opening it up, I was shocked to find a moldy fluffy substance staring back at me... "Damn no tea today.." I grabbed an apple instead and laid on my living room couch. It was a shame really. I have tons of nice things, but such a little place to put them out. Looking around my apartment I realized just how small it was. The kitchen was the biggest room, but if someone was sitting at the island counter you would have to squeeze to get by. Rikku came out of my room dressed and walked over to the fridge, and opened it up. "What happened to my apple?" I looked down at the half eaten red fruit and smiled. "I don't know..." She quickly turned her head looking at me and the delicious fruit. "Yevon! Gip you ate my apple again!" The Albed girl came flying at me. "Take pity on me, the man I love likes you!" I braced myself for her playful/not so playful pounce. When I didn't feel her attacking me I opened my eyes to see her in a deep state of depression. "I'm sorry about that..." Was all she would say... Suddenly for the first time in my entire life that I have known Rikku we sat in silence.

Comments?

In the next chapter Baralai is going nuts waiting for the test results, Gippal tries to make a pass at Wedge, while Wedge makes a pass at Rikku, who just wants to find her mystery man.


End file.
